The Drunken Kiss
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: HUddy fluff on a drunken night out
1. Chapter 1

It was the Christmas party. Gregory House was sitting alone, his cane suitably festive with tinsel wrapped around it, red and white crepe paper wrapped around it to make it look like a candy cane. House hated parties. So why he was here was a mystery to him. Then he remembered… getting Cuddy suitably drunk would be fun. There was definitely something there… only it was hard to get at, like a hole slightly too small for his hand, behind which diamonds lay. He stretched his painful leg out in front of him and sighed. Chase was hitting on some new nurse on the paediatric ward. Mind you, with his gorgeous floppy hair and cute Australian accent resistance was futile. House smiled as Cuddy walked past him. She stopped.

'House?' Her hair, straightened for optimum length hung to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a dramatically low cut dress that was cut to mid-thigh. It was purple shot silk, which rippled with her movements. House felt his heart begin to speed up. Cuddy sat down on the seat beside him and stretched her long, shapely legs out in front of her. She smiled at him, her face lighting completely up. She was drunk, anyone could see that; but that somehow made her more attractive. He wasn't going to take advantage of her, but it was so difficult. She was so beautiful. He looked at her and she smiled at him. When Cuddy got drunk… she got incredibly turned on by everything. Right now, House was getting turned on by her. She stood up and dragged House with her. He started to protest, but she silenced him with a hand over his mouth; her French-tipped nails smooth against his skin.

'I know you can't dance, House… but come on, just once?' House decided to be compliant for once.

'Why not.' Cuddy gave him a big grin. And took his hand. Chase looked at him as he passed him and tipped him a huge wink. House saluted him and placed his arms around Cuddy's warm waist. She took his hand and wrapped her other arm around his neck. She was so warm! He took a step closer to her, revelling in their closeness and her heaviness. She leaned into him and he pulled her as close as he could to his chest. She was short, so that her head only just touched his chin. He realised he had left his cane on his chair, but that didn't matter now.

'House! Shhh… but…' She whispered to him. 'I love you!' House stopped in his tracks.

'You… love me?' Why would anyone love him? 'That's good… because… I love you too Lisa.' Cuddy looked up at his face. She smiled up at him and tilted her face to his. He placed both of his arms around her waist and lifted her gently, so she was on her tiptoes. He dipped his face to hers and their lips brushed. He went to pull back but she laced her fingers together behind his head and pushed her lips forcefully onto his.

'Cuddy… I'm not going to take advantage of you!' he forced himself to say.

'I'm willing!'

'You're drunk.'

'I love you!' She pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He thought briefly about pulling away, but then decided to give into his temptations. She loved him… so she said. And he loved her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed her harder, their tongues touching as his hands brushed her chest. She stroked his face with her long nails and rested her hand on his face. He took a hand and touched her lips, feeling the fullness of them. She grinned, and lifted her face to his for another kiss.

'We all know this is going somewhere…' She whispered suggestively.

'We do.' He agreed, kissing her cheeks and losing his hand in her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy woke up with a pounding headache. Squinting, she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She was lying under a thick duvet, the smooth satin under sheet slick against her smooth skin. The sunlight filtering through the curtains light up only a segment of the room. The walls were a pale cream colour, with a built in wardrobe and chest of drawers on the opposite side to the bed. She pushed herself up against the headboard. The rough wood scratching her bare skin. She gripped the duvet tighter in her fists, pulling it up to cover her naked stomach. She lay still, struggling to remember the night before. The Christmas party, she remembered a decent amount of wine and then a couple flutes of champagne. She remembered sitting on a bench with House and talking with him. And then… oh God… she had kissed him.

'Shit…' she muttered under her breath. She racked her brain. Had anything else happened? Cautiously, she ran a hand down to her groin. She felt the cotton fabric and breathed out slowly. She reached a hand to her shoulder and felt her white lacy bra strap. A soft tap on the door made her jump.

'Cuddy?' she heard House call quietly. 'Are you awake.' She took a deep breath in.

'House?' She heard the door click as he opened it. 'What the fuck did you do to me last night?!' she shouted, suddenly angry with him. House held his hands up in defeat.

'I did nothing, believe me. I refuse to take advantage of you, even though I was sorely tempted to.' Cuddy looked affronted.

'You didn't… How very… considerate of you.' He smiled.

'Not that if you hadn't been so drunk I wouldn't have. But I would have asked your permission first.' He grinned at her. She glowered at him, pulling the covers further up her body, to her chin. House pointed to a chair where some clothes were folded neatly. 'I hope you don't mind.' He continued. 'But I went back to your place and got you some clothes… and left your others in your wash basket,' Cuddy looked at him, piercingly. 'I got the keys form your bag.' She let out a breath.

'Where did you sleep last night?' She asked him quickly. He waved a hand towards the lounge.

'On the couch.' Cuddy looked at her hands and when she looked up, House had disappeared. She sat up, quickly reaching for her clothes. A clingy red top and black jacket and skirt. She smiled to herself and pulled the top over her head, mussing up her brown/black hair as she did so. She heard House in the kitchen, clattering some dishes. She pulled her skirt on, quickly yanking the zipper up. She looked around for her shoes. They weren't anywhere she could see. She pushed open the white door and walked into the kitchen, shading her eyes from the glare. House turned towards her, cradling a coffee cup in his hand.

'Want one?' Cuddy closed her eyes fractionally.

'With this headache? No thanks.' House sighed and chucked a blue box at her and handed her a glass of cold water. She turned the box over. Paracetamol. She felt touched by his affection. 'Thanks.' House shrugged and waved away her thanks. She walked to the window and rested her head against the cool glass. She heard House behind her, but just contented herself to staring out of the window at the streets below. House placed his hands on her waist. She flinched, but he didn't remove his hands. She raised a hand and brushed her dark hair out of her face, conscious of every move she made around him.

'Cuddy…' His voice sounded strained. She placed a finger on his lips.

'House… I know what you're going to say… so don't.' She turned towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. 'I didn't do this because I was drunk. I promise. I mean it… House… I think I've fallen in love with you.' He looked into her deep blue eyes, like falling into deep pools of vividly blue water. She was beautiful… no doubt she was. She had tears in her eyes. He placed a hand under her chin and tipped it towards his. The slight action caused a tear to drop from her eye and roll slowly down her cheek. House wiped it away gently with the back of his hand. She slipped her hand through his hair. He gently pressed his lips to hers, slipping a hand down her back as he did so, his fingers softly brushing the top of her skirt. She felt a thrill of desire run through her and she pressed herself against him. He kissed her harder, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She gripped his hair tight in her hands and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling herself up on tiptoes. His hand slipped up her top, toying with her bra strap. She kissed him harder and ran her hands up his back. He dropped down onto the sofa and she fell on top of him, laughing lightly, all traces of a hangover forgotten. House laughed a little and kissed the top of her head.

'Cuddy?'

'Mmm?' She whispered, burrowing her head in his shirt.

'We do have to go to work you know?' Cuddy groaned dramatically.

'I'm the dean of that hospital.' She murmured slightly. 'So we're calling in sick.' House laughed softly and kissed her neck gently.

'You know… that's one of the reasons I love you.' Cuddy shot up.

'Because I'm a dean?' House laughed and pushed her down.

'No… because of your complete disregard for the rules. Who else would let me do what I do every day?' she thought it over for a second.

'No-one. But that's a reason why I love you.' House sighed and waited for her to go on. 'Because you'll do anything for complete strangers. No matter what I say.' She added dryly. House grinned.

'I'll also do anything to shut you up.' He whispered. Cuddy pushed his chest and giggled. House kissed her again. 'See?'


End file.
